Marine fenders are used extensively by the military as well as by merchant mariners. Many of these fenders are very large and, additionally, are subjected in usage to conditions including extreme compressive and tensile forces resulting in an elongation of the fender. A problem associated with marrine fenders is the rupture of the fender during use, including separation where the body of the fender is attached to mooring fittings which form an essential part of the fender, and/or a failure of the fender to provide necessary protection to a ship or boat utilizing the fenders to avoid damage during docking or mooring. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,632 discloses one fender designed to avoid the above-stated problems. The fender of the aforesaid patent comprises an outer flexible shell forming a chamber composed of a single piece of homogeneous elastomeric material; a compressible buoyant material within the chamber, and mooring fittings attached to the shell. Although not treated in detail in the patent, the fenders are formed by molding the shell as a unit, followed by insertion of particulate foam material and mooring fittings into or onto the shell. Although an improvement over earlier marine fenders, the fenders described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,632 still have shortcomings in that the fenders are costly to manufacture, particularly with good quality control; and, further, the particulate nature of the foam material within the shell chamber is a less efficient form.